1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an eyeglass system which allows interchangeability of various attachments to an eyeglass frame. The subject eyeglass system further directs itself to individual trim members which may be aesthetically pleasing and which are releasably captured to the eyeglass frame. In particular, this invention directs itself to a releasable securement mechanism mounted within the temple member of eyeglasses which allows a path of removal of an aesthetic member to be blocked during use. Still further, this invention directs itself to an eyeglass system where a releasably securable trim attachment mechanism is mounted within at least one of the temple members of a pair of eyeglasses and may be manually displaced to release the trim member from securement with an eyeglass frame. Additionally, this invention directs itself to an eyeglass system which includes a releasably securable ear piece of individualistic form, contour, shape and/or color which may be releasably secured to a main extension member of the temple. Still further, this invention directs itself to an eyeglass system which permits the addition of a tubular member of varying color to be removably inserted over an extension portion of a temple.
2. Prior Art
Removability of decorative elements on eyeglasses is known in the art. However, removable securement mechanisms to allow removability at the discretion of the user in the manner described has not been found by the Applicant in any prior art known. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,648; 2,175,896; 2,960,787; 3,010,365; 3,038,375; 3,038,377; 3,209,755; 3,582,192; 4,620,778; 4,776,686; 4,877,320; 4,884,883; 4,909,620; 4,950,066; 4,968,128; 4,974,955; and 4,986,647.
Some prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,787 direct themselves to ornamental spectacles. Such prior art systems use ornamental suspending members having a planar body with rivets secured perpendicularly to the temple contacting surface of the body and include a hook on a surface near the center of the planar body. A particularly shaped hook having jewels or other ornamental designs is removably attached to the hook formed by the slits in the planar body. However, such prior art systems do not allow for the removable securement utilized using a releasable securement mechanism mounted in the temple which blocks the path of removal of a decorative element.
In other prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,883, there are eyeglass or spectacle frames having removable decorative elements. Such frames include lens carrying members having a groove in an outer front surface. Decorative ornaments comprising an elongated member may be mounted to the frame, however, such does not provide for the ease of removal and interchangeability of the subject invention concept.